


Illusionista

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Disillusione [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con Mukuro protagonista.
Series: Disillusione [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473257
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ipnosi; non-con implied; 6918. HypNovember: Day 16. Memory

Ipnosi demoniaca

Kyoya cercò di rimettersi in piedi, la spossatezza l’obbligò a ricadere carponi, le gambe ferite non gli rispondevano. Vedeva sfocato davanti a sé, individuava solo il bagliore dell’albero di ciliegio evocato dalle illusioni. Petali rosa luminescenti cadevano tutt’intorno a loro.

Mukuro si leccò le labbra soddisfatto, sentendo l’altro ringhiare frustrato.

«Rokudo Mukuro… ti morderò a morte» giurò Hibari. Mukuro gli rispose: «Sei troppo delicato per questo mondo, fiorellino. Sta a me farti vedere che cosa ti aspetta». Si piegò in avanti verso di lui e lo afferrò per i capelli, obbligandolo a guardarlo in viso. «Dovresti ringraziarmi» cinguettò.

L’occhio rosso di Mukuro catturò lo sguardo del prigioniero, debilitato da fame e mancanza di sonno. Nell’iride vermiglia si susseguirono dei kanji rappresentanti le vie demoniache. Gli occhi di Hibari persero man mano colore, mentre il bagliore color sangue rimaneva ben vivido, illuminando il volto di Rokudo e sopraffacendo la luminescenza rosea.

"I miei pensieri si aggrovigliano, il mio corpo si abbandona. Perché i suoi occhi sono così dannatamente allettanti da guardare?" pensò Kyoya, socchiudendo le labbra.

«Mio caro continua a fissare il mio occhio rosso. Dimentica tutti i tuoi problemi e le tue preoccupazioni» lo incoraggiò Rokudo. Gli lasciò andare i capelli, ma rimase inginocchiato accanto a lui.

«S-sì…» tentò di chiudere gli occhi, ma le palpebre non si abbassavano oltre metà degli occhi, il corpo gli formicolava e non riusciva a scuoterlo. Gli sfuggì un gemito di piacere nel momento in cui Mukuro gli accarezzò il viso liscio.

«Se ti legherai a me, nessuno dei due dovrà più soffrire l’isolamento. Non sei stanco di allontanare da te ogni cosa? Non vorresti farti proteggere?» lo tentò Mukuro. Kyoya cercò di ringhiare, ma la sua lingua si mosse da sola e si ritrovò a rispondere: «Sì, sarebbe fantastico».

«Quando ti sveglierai dalla tua trance, diventerai il mio migliore amico. I tuoi ricordi cambieranno per seguire ogni mio volere e capirai com’è veramente questo mondo. Crescerai fiorellino, va bene» spiegò Rokudo.

Hibari riuscì a formulare un ultimo pensiero coerente: "Nel momento in cui gli altri mi troveranno, Sawada sarà sicuramente in grado di spezzare questo controllo. Devo solo avere fede". «Va bene mormorò docilmente».

Mukuro propose: «Sei un bravo ragazzo. Prima di svegliarti penso che potremo divertirci un po’. Che ne pensi?». «Con piacere, padrone» la voce di Kyoya era stanca e lontana mentre rispondeva.

«Spogliati» ordinò Mukuro con voce seducente e stesse a guardare finché l’altro non si fu completamente denudato. Lo fece stendere sul pavimento polveroso e si mise sopra di lui, specchiandosi negli occhi spenti di Hibari. Fece un sorrisetto mellifluo e sussurrò: «Quanto sei bello, mio petalo di ciliegio».


	2. Morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge 'Waltzer dei Fiori' del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 5. Asfodelo, Morte

Morte

Il piccolo Mukuro camminava a piedi nudi tra i corpi, strisciando sul pavimento il tridente che teneva per il lungo manico argentato. L’odore ferruginoso del sangue gli aggredì le narici, la sostanza vermiglia insozzava per terra e aveva lasciato delle lunghe strisce sulle pareti.

Le carcasse erano squarciate, piegate su loro stesse, coi visi deformati dall’orrore e dal terrore. Piccoli occhi e fiori di asfodelo evanescenti si aprivano in diversi punti degli stanzoni e si richiudevano.

Il piccolo raggiunse Lancia, gli occhi spenti per il controllo mentale; stringeva ancora la sua mazza chiodata sporca di sangue.

Possiamo andarcene disse il bambino, facendosi prendere in braccio.

[105].


End file.
